Visions of Digimon I
by Sanjiro
Summary: Ruki und Takato werden aus ihrer Welt gerissen und tauchen in einer anderen ihnen unbekannten wieder auf, wo eine große Aufgabe auf sie wartet
1. Das Digiwarpfeld

Hallo! Das ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich auf ff.net poste. Ist auch die Erste die ich überhaupt geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe es gibt irgendjemanden da draußen, der sie liest, und eventuell auch so nett ist zu reviewen.  
In diesem Sinne viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
  
-------  
  
  
Es war ein warmer und sonniger Tag mittden in den Sommerferien. Takato, welcher seit geraumer Zeit mit Rika  
befreundet ist, war gerade aus dem Urlaub zurückgekommen und auf dem weg zu seiner Freundin.  
Er hatte ihr ein kleines Geschenk aus dem Urlaub mitgebracht, womit er sie jetzt überraschen wollte. Das Geschenk war nichts besonderes. Es war ein kleines silbernes Amulett, welches auf der Vorderseite Sakuyamon, Renamons Mega-Form zeigte, und auf dessen Rückseite 'In Love, Takato' stand.  
Takato, nun 16 Jahre alt, schlenderte mit dem Amulett in der Hand durch die Straßen, bis er bei Rika angekommen war.   
Diese nimmt ihn überglücklich das er endlich wieder da ist in die Arme. Nach ein paar Minuten ließ sie ihn wieder los und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung.  
Takato der es den gesamten Urlaub nicht erwarten konnte seine Rika endlich wiederzusehen freute sich ihr endlich das Geschenk geben zu können.  
"Na Takato wie war es in Griechenland?" fragte Rika als sie ihr Zimmer aufgesucht hatten. "Es war sehr schön dort, vorallem die Landschaft ist ein Traum. Aber da du leider nicht dabei warst, hat immer etwas gefehlt. Jetzt habe ich dich ja endlich wieder." erwiederte Takato überglücklich Rika wieder in seiner Nähe zu spüren.  
"Ich habe dir auch ein kleines Geschenk aus Griechenland mitgebracht." "Was ist es ?" wollte Rika aufgeregt wissen "Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter Takato."   
"Schließ deine Augen und ich werde es dir zeigen" antwortete Takato ruhig auf ihre Frage. Rika tat was Takato gesagt hatte.  
"Kann ich meine Augen wieder öffnen?" fragte Rika nach etwa einer Minute. "Ja" antortete Takato der die Kette des Amuletts zu einem Herz geformt und vor Rika auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
Rika öffnete ihr Augen und ihr Blick wurde sofort von dem Herz auf dem Tisch eingenommen. "Takato das ist wunderschön" sagte Rika nach Worten suchend.  
"Warte ich leg es dir an" sagte Takato und stand auf. "Du siehst wunderschön aus Rika" hauchte Takato Rika ins Ohr, nachdem er ihr das Amulett angelegt hatte.  
Rika drehte sich um und küsste Takato lang und innig.  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später.  
-----------------------  
  
Rika und Takato machen gerade verliebt einen Spaziergang durch den Park als pötlich Nebel aufzieht. "Ein Digiwarpfeld" ruft Rika und kann sich gerade noch zu Takato umdrehen, als das Feld beide auch schon komplett einschließt.  
"Ein Digiwarpfeld, sagst du. Soetwas hat es doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gegeben. Seitdem wir D-Reaper besiegt haben und die Probleme der Digiwelt gelöscht haben, kommen doch keine Digimon mehr in unsere Welt." entgegnet Takato  
während er sich umschaut. "Das weiß ich ja, aber es muss sich um ein Digiwarpfeld handeln, oder wie willst du dir   
sonst den Nebel erklären?" "Rika, deine Beine" ruft Takato plötlich total ängstlich.  
"Was soll mit meinen Beinen sein?" fragt Rika während sie langsam den Kopf neigt um sich ihre Beine anzusehen.  
Dort wo eben noch Rikas hübsche Beine gestanden hatten, war jetzt nichts mehr, nur nich der Minirock, welchen Rika  
trägt war zu sehen.  
Ängstlich und panisch sieht Rika Takato an, nur um festzustellen das es ihm ähnlich geht.  
  
  
  
Zur selben Zeit außerhalb des Digiwarpfeldes  
-----------------------  
Terriermon und Henry hatten das Digiwarpfeld ebenfalls bemerkt und sind sofot in den Park geeilt. Sie konnten gerade  
noch sehen wie Rika und Takato im Feld verschwanden.  
"Terriermon wir müssen zu den beiden, sie haben kein Digimon. Sie sind völlig ungeschützt" rief Henry Terriermon auf  
dem Weg zum Digiwarpfeld zu. Die beiden liefen so schnell sie konnten, doch zu spät, das Digiwarpfeld löste sich auf  
bevor die beiden ankamen. "Ri..ri..ka und t...t..t..tak....ato sind verschwunden." stammelte Henry völlig entsetzt und  
außer Atem. "Terriermon was machen wir jetzt? Wie erklären wir ihren Eltern das ihre einzigen Kinder spurlos  
verschwunden sind?" "Mo-Mantai. Alles wird gut, warts ab, die beiden machen sich bestimmt nur einen Spaß und wollen  
uns einen Streich spielen" entgegnete terriermon gelassen. "Wie du meinst, trotzdem sollten wir uns Gedanken darüber  
machen wo sie sein können, wenn sie wirklich verschwunden sind. Lass uns hier warten, während wir nachdenken."  
Henry und Terriermon warteten und warteten. ES verging eine Stunde nach der anderen, aber Rika und Takato wollten  
nicht wieder auftauchen. Was war geschehen? Ware unser Paar wirklich verschwunden? und wenn ja, wo waren sie? Oder  
machen sie die beiden nur einen Spaß und spielen uns einen Streich?  
All dies im nächsten Teil von Visions of Digimon. 


	2. Die fremde Welt

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Takato hatte soetwas noch nie erlebt, und er war sich sicher das es Rika genauso erging. Nachdem das Digiwarpfeld  
beide komplett umschlossen hatte, hatten sie angefangen sich aufzulösen, wie sie dachten.  
Allem anschein nach dem auch so, nur was war das jetzt für ein Zustand? Rika und Takato rasten mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch etwas,  
was dem Übergang in die Digiwelt ziemlich nahe kam. "Rika hörst du mich ?" schrie Takato um gegen die vielen verschiedenen Geräusche anzukommen.  
Rika drehte den Kopf und blickte Takato mit einem Blick an, welchen er bei Rika noch nie gesehen hatte. Rikas Gesicht war vor Angst und auch Neugier  
völlig verzerrt. "Ja Takato ich höre dich." rief Rka zurück "Weißt du was mit uns passiert, oder wo wir uns befinden ?" fragte sie. Takato schüttelte  
den Kopf, da er keine Antwort auf die Frage wußte.  
Sie schienen ewig soweiter fliegen zuwollen, als beide plötzlich eine Veränderung weiter vor ihnen sahen. Es sah aus wie eine Wand aus puren Daten.  
Als sie realisierten das sie viel zu schnell waren, versuchten sie zu bremsen oder die Richtung zu ändern, doch weder das eine noch das andere war möglich.  
Sie rasten mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit auf die Wand zu. Als sie kurz davor waren, schloss Takato die Augen um nicht ansehen zumüssen was mit Rika  
passieren würde.  
Ein paar Sekunden nachdem er die Augen geschlossen hatte, hörte er Rika schreien. Er öffnete schlagartig die Augen und stellte fest das sie die Wand  
durchbrochen haben mussten. Sie befanden sich jetzt in einer Welt die einem Teil der Digiwelt sehr ähnlich sah. Sie rasten immernoch mit sehr hoher  
Geschwindigkeit über einen kleinen Wald. "Rika wo bist du, was ist los?" rief Takato in die fremde Welt.  
"Hier Takato, ich bin hier unten" kam Rikas Anwort. Takato sah nach unten und stellte fest das Rika langsamer geworden war, und scheinbar auf den  
Boden zuschoss. Während er dies alles feststellte, passierte mit ihm das selbe. Er flog steil auf den Boden zu und wurde nach und nach immer langsamer.  
"Takato wir werden nich genug abgebremst haben, bevor wir den Boden erreichen. Ich weiß nicht was wir machen sollen, und ob wir die Landung bei der  
jetzigen Geschwindigkeit überleben werden." rief Rika zu Takato herauf. "Rika, meine Rika. Jetzt habe ich dich nach langer Zeit endlich wieder, und  
werde dich wie es scheint schon wieder verlieren." dachte Takato und antwortete auf Rikas Frage "Ich weiß auch nicht was wir machen sollen. Ich weiß nur  
das ich die liebe und dich nicht verlieren will".  
Kurz nach dieser Aussage schlug Rika auf dem Boden auf. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls wurde Rika wieder mehrere Meter durch die Luft geschleudert. Bis  
sie letzendlich völlig reglos liegen blie.  
"Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" konnte Takato gerade noch völlig aussersich schreien, bevor er selber auf dem Boden  
aufschlug.  
  
  
Nicht weit entfernt  
-----------------------  
Jemand aus einer kleinen Gruppe die nicht weit entfernt auf einen kleinen Berg ein Piknick gemacht hatte, sprang auf und fragt die anderen der Gruppe "Habt  
ihr das auch gehört? Hörte sich an als ob dort aus dem Wald jemand geschrieen hätte" "Ja habe es auch gehört. Hat sich ziemlich verzweifelt angehört."  
"Lasst uns mal nachsehen" sagte ein weiterer. So setzte sich die Gruppe in Bewegung um nachzusehen, von wem der Schrei kam.  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie am Rand des Waldes angekommen, als sie Takato am Rande einer Lichtung liegen sahen. "Mein Gott dort liegt jemand." "Er sieht   
verletzt aus" rief jemand aus der Gruppe. Sie rannten los um Takato zu helfen, als jemand eine zweite Person auf der Lichtung liegend bemerkte. Es war Rika.  
"Seht dort drüben liegt noch jemand" "Was hier wohl passiert ist. Sie sehen beider schwer verletzt aus". Ein Teil der Gruppe eilte zu Takato, welcher nach  
kurz nachdem sie angekommen waren wieder zusich kam.  
"Gott sei dank er lebt noch." "Www..wo bin ich, wo ist Rika?" fragte Takato noch etwas benommen. "Du bist in der Digiwelt. Deiner Freundin, Rika hast du sie  
gerade genannt, liegt nur ein paar Meter enfernt. Ihr scheint es nicht so gut zu gehen wie dir." Antwortete ein Junge der in etwa in Takatos Alter sein  
musste auf dessen Frage. "Rika ist verletzt? Wo ist sie, ich muss zu ihr."Rief Takato entsetzt und sprang auf, nur um sich kurz darauf wieder auf der  
Erde wieder zufinden. "Bleibt sitzen, du bist noch viel zu schwach um aufzustehen, geschweigedenn deiner Freundin zu helfen." "Wir kümmern uns um sie,  
keine Angst"  
Die Schmerzen die Takato hatte waren zu viel für ihn. Er verlor nach der letzten Aussage der Fremden wieder das Bewußtsein.  
Wo waren Rika und er gelandet? Wer waren die Fremden, und wie ging es Takato und vorallem Rika?  
Antworten auf all diese Fragen, beim nächsten Teil von Visions of Digimon 


End file.
